


Anatomy of a Sam Wilson

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Awesome Sam Wilson, Banners & Icons, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Comics/Movie Crossover, Embedded Images, Male Character of Color, Other, Sam Wilson Cooks, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Superhero Sam Wilson, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of a Sam Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Not the greatest graphic, but figured I'd post it anyway. Maybe I'll make a bigger version later. *shrugs*

[ ](http://imgur.com/IdDMvAB)


End file.
